pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
KiSeKi46 Debut Live
Información Unidad Idol: KiSeKi46 * Iris * Ciel Fleury * Airi Rokujo * Asuka Suzuki * Yoko Sakurai * Brigitte Fleury Canción: Chicken LINE Coords KiSeKi46 ~Beat Voice~ Coord KiSeKi46 Team Cyalume Coord Live Ai anata wo matte ita no ni Cie/Ir konzatsu shiteru HOOMU de Asu yappari konai no wa naze? Yok/Brig kaze ga fukinukeru BENCHI Brig "hanashitai koto ga aru" Asu/Ai fukayomi saseru MESSEEJI ne Asu/Ai itsumo no densha no jikoku Cie/Ir kanarisugite shimatta Brig/Yok issho ni kaerou to shite Ai/Cie kentou chigai no kitai watashi dake isamiashi [Brig/Asu/Yoko KYANSERU wo sareta RIAKUSHON ni... Ir/Ai/Ciel fui ni todoku SUTANPU I LOVE YOU! (I LOVE YOU!) Brig/Ir/Ciel/Yok kitto chikaku ni inagara kao dasenai Ai/Asu sonna okubyou mono All LINE ja naku me wo mite ii na! hontou ni ai shite iru nara chanto chokusetsu atte kokuhaku shi na! yomun ja naku koe wo kikitai honkido tamesou to shita no ni... kotoba dake de soushin sarete mo kidoku SURUU Ir/Yok "tsukiau" "tsukiawanai" wa Cie/Brig bimyou na kyoukaisen de Ir/Yok mayotte iru no wa jijitsu Cie/Brig osarekata shidai deshou? Ai/Asu "watashi mo suki yo" nante Ai/Yok/Ir iwasetai no ka? BAKA ni shiteru wa Brig/Cie/Asu soredemo anata wo matte Ai/Ir totsuzen yattekisou Brig/Yok kaeru ni kaerenakatta Cie/Asu ai wo shinjitsudzuketa Yok/Ai mousou ni uragirarete Cie/Ir/Yok/Brig ochite shimatta sono TENSHON Ai/Asu fui ni natta SUMAHO ni Your NAME (Your NAME) Cie/Ir/Yok/Brig denwa kakeru kurai nara koko e oide Ai/Asu anata RISUKU toranai no ne ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Las chicas aparecen en una habitación blanca, con dos siluetas que sostienen un control remoto y un látigo cada una. Las chicas están esposadas, son observadas por las siluetas. En un momento ellas comienzan a cantar, formando ondas de sonido visibles que hacen que los controles de las siluetas caigan, y del mismo modo, sus esposas. Ellas salen corriendo, en un pasillo del mismo color. Una de las siluetas saca una especie de tablet con las fotos de las chicas, presionando un boton que dice "STOP". Una a una las chicas caen al suelo, quedando al final Ciel y Airi. Ciel entrega a Airi una USB una vez que están en la puerta de salida del pasillo, y ella sale. En un panel de control, Airi conecta la usb, y de esa manera, el oscuro lugar se ilumina, y todas las demás aparecen, como si hubiesen sido teletransportadas por un rayo de luz. Por un momento, todas cantan y bailan como si fuera un live normal. La cámara se aleja de ellas, mostrando al final la silueta de una niña observandolas de lejos. We are (not) a silent LINE! All kao wo misete hakkiri ie yo onna ni kotowararetatte sore wa otoko nitotte haji ja nainda hoken kakecha koi ni naranai DOKIDOKI suru kara koso koi NOKKU suru you ni kokurarete mo ai wa SURUU Ai/Asu me wo mirunda Ai/Asu seisei doudou Ai/Asu anata ga hara wo kukuttara Yok/Cie/Ir/Brig sugu ni YES ka NO ka kotaete ageru ---- CYALUME CHANGE!! Cie/Ai/Ir LINE ja naku Yok/Asu/Brig LINE ja naku All me wo mite ii na! hontou ni ai shite iru nara chanto chokusetsu atte kokuhaku shi na! yomun ja naku koe wo kikitai honki do shisou to shita no ni... kotoba dake de soushin sarete mo kidoku SURUU Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:KiSeKi46 Categoría:KiSeKi46 Live Categoría:Airi Live Categoría:IrisLive Categoría:Ciel Live Categoría:Yoko Live Categoría:Asuka Live Categoría:Brigitte Live Categoría:CandySweetty